


恶犬

by pichi01



Category: social death vote（社交心慌慌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichi01/pseuds/pichi01
Summary: 泰剧Social Death Vote 社交心慌慌同人Day Day Kill涉及18禁 犯罪 嗑药！请慎入！圈地自嗨！切勿上升真人！OOC向 与原剧剧情无关假设一个未被救赎的Kill和人渣Day少爷的故事不喜欢请点❌
Relationships: Day/Kill
Kudos: 1





	恶犬

恶犬

你养过恶犬吗？

我养过，很听话。

（一）

这条街上的小孩都被家长告知别去街尾破房子那玩，那个老男人养斗犬，人也很吓人。不过确实没人敢靠近，除了凶残的狗叫声，还有小孩被抽打的哭声，只是随着时间的推移，哭声替代成了年轻男子的哽咽声。

“这房子也太他妈破了吧。”Day踢了踢卷帘门，生锈的卷帘门发出哐啷哐啷难听的声音。

边上的跟班一边上去啪门一边讨好给他说，“少爷，这种卖畜牲的地方都是这样的。”然后拍骂了好多下门，才有个喝的醉醺醺的男人来开了门。

“妈的，敲了你妈的那么久才开门，是死了啊！”几个跟班进去就踢碎了几个酒瓶子。男人也知道是狠角色惹不起，只能跟在后面偷偷往地上呸了口唾沫。

Day进去闻到里面的牲口味和尿骚味混合的空气，捂着鼻子指挥跟班赶紧挑狗，“这他妈什么狗地方啊！”转头往男人腿上踢了一脚，“这种地方养的狗是不是都是病狗啊！”

男人吃痛半跪在地上，“不会的，Day少爷，我这卖的好多狗都在赌场赢了。”

Day半蹲下来，嫌脏，只用手指一下下戳着男人的太阳穴，“你知道糊弄我会怎么样吗？”男人看着面前这个带着笑容的高中生后背却是直冒冷汗，“不会的，Day少爷，我不敢。”

不远处的一个跟班像是发现了新大陆一样，“少爷，这里还他妈有个人！”

Day走过去被食物腐烂的气息熏到了，捂着鼻子，“妈的，这居然还能还能住人！”再认真看了眼，这不能叫做住人，这个人被拴在狗笼边上，身上穿着和抹布一样的衣服，脏臭的长发盖住了一脸，和条死狗一样，“喂！”他喊了下在那边的男人，“你这养的什么人啊！”

边上的人嘲笑着说，“这哪是什么人啊，这他妈就是一条狗啊！”几个人发出的哄笑声似乎引发了这条死狗的不满，像条疯狗一样冲了上来，但因为脚链被阻止了。男人赶紧拿着木棍上来往他身上抽，“贱货，给老子安稳点。”见他吃痛躲在角落蜷缩起来赶紧来和Day道歉，“对不起，Day少爷，他脑子不好。”

“这你什么人啊？”Day打量着角落的这个少年，很高大，但像营养不良的流浪犬。

男人搓着手，很犹豫地开口，“他叫kill，我，我领养的儿子。”

Day像听到了什么好笑的事一样，“嚯，你厉害的啊，这样养儿子！”

”这个贱货脑子不好，他妈也是贱货，改嫁给我没多久又和别人跑了，留个智障给我，妈的！贱人！”男人气愤地解释，说完又往Kill身上抽打了几下。

明显Day对这种家事没兴趣，但像看玩具一样看着Kill，“哟，是个傻子啊！看着倒是和疯狗一样。”但Kill没反应，Day觉着没意思到窗边点了烟，来换下空气。

几个跟班不放弃，叽叽喳喳，一边挑狗，一边像逗畜牲一样逗Kill，惹得Kill发火上来扑打，边上的养父就冲上来一顿棍子，几个人又哄笑成一团。

这样下来，屋子里的狗也开始吠叫，Day被吵得踹了下边上的空狗笼，“妈的，动作快点，要让老子闻这尿骚味到什么时候！”

几个跟班赶紧闭上嘴，挑狗，不敢多事耽误了。

买来的狗，比赛中和废物一样，被别的狗咬死了，但Day还没来得及去找男人，就传来男人死了的消息，被养子杀死，传的满城风雨。


End file.
